El aprendiz de mago
by Keilani Valois
Summary: Cuando la magia está destinada a suceder ocurrirá en algún momento, sin importar lo que se interponga y aún a pesar de ello.


_**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Ojamajo Doremi no me pertenecen, sino a Toei Animation y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia fue realizada con mero fin de entretenimiento.

Mi estimada usuaria anónima _EdiithZii _gracias por inspirarme a editar mi trabajo, a veces unas palabras de aliento es todo lo que se necesita para despertar a la musa que yace dormida entre los laureles.

Está historia es una edición de un one-shot que escribí hace tiempo y que decidí convertir en un long fic, un trabajo muy de mi agrado y bueno, disfrútenlo si así lo desean.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?**

Al menos alguna vez en nuestra vida, la mayoría de las personas se han preguntado _"¿cómo nacen los bebés?" _y las respuestas que nos pueden dar son tan variadas que nadie sabe con cuál de ellas habrás de toparte cuando intentes averiguarlo con tus queridos padres. De mi parte, la respuesta me sorprendió cuando era apenas un mocoso de seis años tanto como ahora que tengo quince.

Mis padres se mostraban afectados cuando lance la pregunta en mitad de la cena. Mi madre abandonó el comedor a toda prisa con su rostro bañado en lágrimas; mientras que mi padre casi se arrancaba los dedos de las manos con ansiedad.

Tras ver las reacciones de mis padres, podía asegurarle al resto del mundo que acababa de cometer algún pecado por el cual hoy en día estaría excomulgado o viviendo como ermitaño en las montañas; así que trate de rememorar cada una de mis palabras, procurando asegurarme de no haber insultado a nadie y con temor, balbuceé un poco antes de retomar mi pregunta:

—_¿Cómo nacen los bebés?_ —él permanecia pálido en su silla y el único sonido que podía escuchar ahora eran los sollozos de mi madre en la habitación continua.

Supliqué, tratando de agrandar los ojos verdes como hacia mi madre para conseguir que mi padre cediera. Entonces, cuando mi padre parecía ceder como ocurría con mi madre, cuando creí que estaría por conseguir una respuesta, mi padre pareció cambiar.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Masaru? —estaba serio, sí, muy serio. Pero ahora que había avanzado, no podía echarme atrás, por lo que si alguno de los dos debía de conseguir la respuesta ese seria yo.

Sonreí ante la idea de ganar a un adulto y respondí con la ilusión de obtener próximamente la respuesta a lo que deseaba.

—Es que…dentro de poco tiempo Doremi tendrá una hermanita y me dijo que todos los bebés nacían de maneras diferentes, y yo quería saber de qué forma había llegado yo – mi padre más serio de lo habitual, tomó un poco de aire y al final abrió la boca para decirme:

—De acuerdo, te lo diré —había ganado, y estaba por celebrarlo cuando prosiguió —. Pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie —asentí y ofrecí mi meñique en señal de guardar mi palabra; aunque, sabía que rompería mi palabra mañana en el colegio.

—Masaru… —mi padre enfrento sus ojos con los míos y prosiguió —tu, naciste de una extraña hiedra del jardín.

Me pareció una respuesta bastante interesante y no podía entender porque mi padre se había tardado tanto en decirme las cosas, al menos hasta el día siguiente que todos los chicos se burlaron de mi en el colegio y me explicaron que nacíamos de la panza de mamá por cesárea, parto normal, etc.

* * *

Han pasado nueve años desde aquél incidente, no puedo creer que ahora sea mi padre quien intente abordar el tema; esta vez mi madre no llora, por que falleció cuando yo tenía siete años. Eso nos dejaba solo a mi padre y a mí en medio del jardín, cubierto de las orquídeas –una de las flores favoritas de mi madre- y pequeños enredaderas que llevaban años en ese mismo lugar.

—Masaru, ¿recuerdas nuestro secreto? —preguntó mi padre con un tono serio y formal.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas, viejo —respondí a mi modo despreocupado de ver las cosas.

—Aquél día que dije que naciste de una extraña hiedra – bien, creo que mi padre se perdió algunos años de mi vida, tengo quince años y sé TODO sobre el lugar del cual venían los bebés. Pero no seré tan duro, el hombre quiere enmendar su error y yo no tenía porque quitarle la inspiración —Me gustaría contarte esa historia…

_Tu madre y yo… pasamos varios años tratando de tener un hijo sin obtener resultados: programamos los días fértiles de tu madre y tomamos algunos medicamentos, nada parecía acercarnos a nuestro objetivo._

_Así que decidimos ir al médico, y él nos informo que, lamentablemente tu madre era estéril._

Lo miré con cierta incredibilidad, ¿podría yo ser adoptado? Observé a mi padre de pies a cabeza, teníamos los mismos ojos verdes, incluso ambos amábamos la música y hasta tenía su tipo de cuerpo, no podía ser así.

A no ser qué… no. No podía ser que mi padre engañara a mi madre; aunque, eso explicaría el llanto y su salida repentina del comedor. Ese maldito sujeto estaba por confesar su crimen ahora que mi madre no estaba, no ella lo supo, ahora iba a aparecer mi nueva madre de alguna parte del jardín.

Antes de escuchar el "esta es tu mamí" empuñe mi mano y le solté uno de los golpes más fuertes que me permitía dar, pero él fue más veloz al detener el impacto y usarlo para llevarme contra la pared de la casa.

Estaba confundido como para oponer resistencia física y le ataque con la única arma que podía utilizar en aquella posición: _palabras llenas de rencor y odio._

—¡Tú la engañaste!, no puedo creer que ELLA lo haya permitido, ¡eres un idiot…! – una bófeta calentó mi mejilla y me detuve en secó. Quería seguir gritando, negarme a creer en sus palabras pero me miró tan fríamente que me congele.

Estaba llorando, aún entre tanta frialdad sus ojos derramaban mares como nunca lo había visto. Comenzó a hipar y al final me dejó libre, y también… confundido por su actitud, esperé que hubiera algún reproche de su parte, pero nunca llegó; por el contrario, me miro con dulzura y luego al calmarse prosiguió con su discurso con algo de dificultad.

—_Haruka se recostó en la cama olvidándose por completo de todo, trate de animarla, de consolarla e incluso a considerar la adopción, pero ella se negaba. No sabía qué más podría hacer por ella, no quería que sufriera._

Limpió las últimas lágrimas de su rostro, luego limpió su nariz con la camisa; mientras que recuperaba un poco la compostura. Por mi parte, no estaba seguro de querer escuchar el final de la historia, pero la curiosidad me ganó.

—_Durante ese tiempo, el patio lucia todo un desastre donde varias enredaderas se habían apropiado del jardín. Una en particular se volvió prácticamente un árbol en cuestión de meses; sin embargo, no le di ninguna importancia. Con el tiempo tu madre decidió salir al jardín para distraerse y así dio con una enorme hiedra con un botón rosa entre las hiedras. _

_Ese día las hiedras despidieron una extraña luz con diversos matices verdes y luego resbalaste de sus pétalos al suelo sin parar de llorar._

Estaba perplejo, mi padre podría haber enloquecido por lo que mi refería, inclusive podría acusar a la soledad de semejante situación. Me acerqué hasta donde mi padre y reconocí residuos de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Papá, creo que necesitas descansar —él sonrió amablemente. La sonrisa era también una señal de haber perdido la cordura.

Negó con la cabeza, luego me tomó de los hombros y mirándome con la mayor decisión que pudo permitirse me dijo:

—Piensa en algo que quieras traer aquí —concéntrate en ello, chasquea los dedos y observa el cabello delgado que se encuentra en tu frente. Sin importar lo que desees, ese algo aparecerá —ahora podía asegurar que había enloquecido.

—Te hará bien un poco de sueño… —entonces cambio de triste a agresivo, repitiéndome la orden de seguir sus instrucciones. Tuve miedo, pero un miedo diferente, el miedo a lastimarlo a causarle daño con mis palabras.

Reconsideré la situación y seguramente podría hacerlo y eso le convencería de estar equivocado. Asentí.

El primer objeto que pensé, jamás aparecería: la ocarina de Hazuki.

Seguí las instrucciones de mi padre y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir una diminuta nube estallar frente a mí, para dejar caer suavemente una ocarina entre mis manos.

—¿Cómo…?

—Masaru, la magia siempre ha estado contigo. Los magos nacen de extrañas hiedras mágicas, ese era el secreto.

Si mi padre había enloquecido, cómo había de saber que pensaría en obtener la ocarina que le di a Hazuki, algo debía de estar mal en mi mente o quizás en mis sentidos y acababa de escuchar algo que no era.

—Ya me decía yo que era raro ver a un chico como tu con ese mechón de cabello.

—Tú…

—Él también es un mago —declaro mi padre, antes de que acabará de escupirle unas cuantas cosas a ese sujeto que una vez compitiera conmigo en la trompeta —y está aquí para enseñarte a usar tus poderes.

—¡¿Qué!?

—Puedes llamarme, Superior Fujio.

—O puedo llamarte, el desinflado —el sujeto me miró con odio. Aún podía recordar su derrota cuando no pudo terminar el concierto para Hazuki por quedarse sin aire.

No podía creer que ese molesto sujeto tenía que ser un mago y encima ese sujeto que coqueteaba con Hazuki…y ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo se supone que le regresare la ocarina a Hazuki?, decididamente este no fue un buen día.


End file.
